A common goal in installing electrical outlet boxes on interior walls is to install the front face of the box substantially flush with the wall surface. Conventional outlet boxes are typically fastened to a wall stud before the drywall is applied to the studs. As drywall is supplied in various thicknesses, it is difficult for the installer of the outlet boxes to position them correctly with respect to the eventual wall surface.
To provide a means of adjusting the face of the outlet box substantially flush with the wall surface, adjustable outlet boxes have been proposed. The adjustable outlet boxes typically include a bracket and a mechanism for adjusting the face of the outlet box with respect to the wall surface.
Although several adjustable outlet boxes have been proposed, there is still a need for an adjustable outlet box that can be securely fastened to a stud. Additionally, brackets suggested by the prior art are typically of complex design, which increases the production cost of the prior art brackets.
What is needed therefore is an adjustable electrical outlet box that is of simple design to enable it to be easily manufactured. Additionally, the adjustable outlet box should be capable of being securely fastened to a stud such that the box will not become loose from the supporting stud. These and other advantages can be realized with the adjustable outlet box proposed herein in the present invention.